londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 Updated at 21.00 pm on 23rd May 2007. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |136 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |129 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |123 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |112 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |105 |0 |- |'=6th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |104 |1 (Honey Buzzard) |- |'=6th' |John Archer |Crossness |104 |2 (Merlin, Grey Phalarope) |- |'8th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |103 |0 |- |'9th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |101 |2 (Merlin, Grey Phalarope) |- |'=10th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |100 |1 ~ Goshawk |- |'=10th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |100 |1 ~ Ferruginous Duck |- |'=10th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |100 |0 |- |'=13th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |93 |0 |- |'=13th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |93 |0 |- |'14th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |92 |0 |- |'=15th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |92 |0 |- |'=15th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marshes |91 |0 |- |'=15th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |91 |0 |- |'18th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |86 |0 |- |'20th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |83 |0 |- |'21st' |Nick Tanner |Crossness |81 |1 (Grey Phalarope) |- |'=22nd' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |80 |0 |- |'=22nd' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |80 |0 |- |'24th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |79 |0 |- |'25th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |78 |0 |- |'26th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |73 |0 |- |'27th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |70 |0 |- |'28th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |67 |0 |- |'29th' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'=30th' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'=30th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |65 |0 |- |'32nd' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |64 |0 |- |'33rd' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |58 |0 |- |'34th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |57 |0 |- |'35th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |54 |0 |- |'=36th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |52 |0 |- |'=36th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |52 |0 |- |'38th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |50 |0 |- |'39th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |49 |0 |- |'40th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |48 |0 |- |'=41st' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'=41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |43 |0 |- |'43rd' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |37 |0 |- |'44th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'45th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'=46th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |32 |0 |- |'=46th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |32 |0 |- |'48th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=49th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'=49th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |30 |0 |- |'51st' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'52nd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |26 |0 |- |'53rd' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'54th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'55th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=56th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-